Su Verdadero Amor
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Y es que él cuando era niño pensaba que las niñas eran una molestia, luego con los peleadores conoció a Skyress que no le correspondió, pero al final, destrozado, descubrió que a quien amaba siempre estaba preocupada por él, porque su verdadero amor era..


_**Título: Su Verdadero Amor**_

_**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Confort**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Pairing: Drigera – DragoXTigrera, leve Skynidas – LeonidasXSkyress**_

_**Other pairing: Muy leve Daruno – DanXRuno, otra vez muy leve Shunoc – ShunXOC**_

_**Palabras: 2584 (Contando el título y el fin)**_

_**Páginas: 12**_

_**Summary: Y es que él cuando era niño, pensaba que las niñas eran una molestia, luego con los peleadores conoció a Skyress que no le correspondió, pero al final, destrozado, descubrió que a quien amaba siempre estaba preocupada por él, porque su verdadero amor era un tigre.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo Stacey.**_

_**Orden: Después de Gundalian Invaders.**_

_**Advertencia: En cierto modo AU, ya que Skyress se fue con Shun después de NV ^^**_

_**Advertencia 02: Posibles Spoilers**_

_**Datos:**_

_**Skyress Human form: Cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura aunque con unas partes verdes por delante, piel blanca y ojos amarillos/dorados.**_

_**Drago Human form: Cabello carmín lacio, piel medio morena, ojos verdes.**_

_**Omega Leonidas Human form: Cabello marrón lacio un poco alborotado, ojos amarillos/dorados, piel blanca.**_

_**Tigrera Human form: Cabello blanco lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda con varios mechones ocultando su ojo izquierdo, piel muy blanca y ojos verdes.**_

_**OC: Neathiana. Human form: Cabello rubio lacio hasta la cintura, piel albina y ojos azules. Neathian form: Cabello rubio con las puntas un poco onduladas hasta las rodillas, piel azul-violácea y ojos azules.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-SU VERDADERO AMOR-.<strong>_

Suspiró mirando por la ventana, llovía, un ambiente trise, deplorable… Casi como su estado, no se notaba a simple vista, pero estaba triste, destrozado, con el corazón roto y el alma destrozada. No se sentía con ánimos de nada, ni de pelear, ni de hablar… Nada. Miró cómo su compañero humano hablaba con la peliceleste, se veían muy felices juntos. Miró por la ventana de nuevo, a pesar de la lluvia, el mejor amigo de su compañero y su novia se veían contentos.

Suspiró bajando la mirada, viendo sus puños apretados sobre su regazo. Todos eran felices con sus parejas, todos excepto él, él no era feliz ya que estaba _solo_, no tenía a nadie, la persona a quien amaba no le correspondía, además, ella estaba con un prohibido, con uno nacido en la dimensión de la perdición, ella estaba con él… Con Omega Leonidas, el compañero de la novia del peleador Ventus.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana, ambos estaban allí, bajo un árbol, bajo la lluvia, sonriéndose, abrazándose, se miraron… Se besaron… Frunció el seño sintiendo asco de repente. Él no era capaz de odiar a nadie, pero… Eso cambió… Ya que le quitaron su amor. Tensó los labios en una línea recta, firme, mientras su compañero notaba la variación en los hombros de su compañero, tensos, firmes y rectos, estaba enojado.

Pero él seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, perdido en sus recuerdos, rememorando a la perfección todas sus miradas, cómo la consolaba cuando la veía llorar, cuando la hacía sonreír, sus sonrisas… Eso era lo más hermoso de ella… Sus sonrisas. En verdad que la amaba, la adoraba, la añoraba. Soñaba con ella todas las noches, recordando todo acerca de ella en su forma humana: su cabello negro con verde hasta la cintura, sus ojos amarillos/dorados, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus labios rosados, el leve sonrojo que tenía siempre dándole ese toque infantil…

Todo eso lo recordaba de ella…

… Todo siempre en sus sueños…

… Y él quería ser quien estuviera con ella en ese momento…

… Amar a su lado…

… Vivir a su lado…

… Al menos hasta que el destino los separe, ese destino eterno, _la muerte_…

… Pero sabría, a la perfección, que la amó y que vivió una vida plena y placentera con ella…

… Pero no…

… Ahora la seguía amando, pero en silencio…

Amarla era su tormento, su castigo… Pero le gustaba… Era un masoquista, un completo masoquista ya que eso era una tortura, amarla pero en silencio era una tortura. Porque la tenía cerca – terriblemente cerca – pero no le decía nada, ya que sabía – Y solo Dios sabía – que si ella era feliz, él también lo sería. Porque aunque la amara, él no podría quitarle la felicidad… Ya lo había hecho una vez, y la vio llorar… No quería volver a verla de ese modo… Nunca más…

… _Jamás…_

Recordaba a la perfección cuándo la vio por primera vez, fue cuando él junto con Dan estaban peleando contra Shun con su mismo tormento y Masquerade con Hydranoid, luego pelearon los cuatro contra Masquerade y Hydranoid. En cuanto el peleador Ventus la lanzó al campo de batalla, no pudo evitar que el corazón empezara a latirle con mucha rapidez, que casi se le saliera del pecho. No pudo evitar, por más que quisiera, no querer hacerle daño. Se veía tan frágil y hermosa – terriblemente frágil y hermosa – _Es… Hermosa…_ Había pensado esa vez. Sentía que quería protegerla, no, no quería, debía. Definitivamente, se había enamorado…

Abrió los ojos de nuevo mirando la palma de sus manos antes de volver a apretarlas en puños, sintió cómo algo salado se desbordaba de sus ojos verdes, eran lágrimas, resbalaban por sus mejillas, llegaron a su mentón y de allí cayeron hasta morir en el dorso de sus manos. Definitivamente se sentía herido, traicionado, triste, destrozado, enojado; nada ni nadie le podrían animar. De repente, a la cabeza le llegaron las imágenes de cómo la hizo llorar, ese terrible día en que la vio llorar, sabiendo que él fue la causa de todo…

-Sky-chan-La nombrada miró por sobre su hombro y le dedicó una de sus tan cálidas sonrisas.

-¿Sí Drago?-Él se le acercó y la tomó por las manos.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero éste no es el lugar-La tomó de la muñeca con delicadeza y ambos corrieron por las calles de Neathia que estaban tranquilas, pero no calladas.

Hacía días que la guerra de Gundalia-Neathia había terminado y ellos seguían allí, luego regresarían a la tierra, todo volvía a ser hermoso. Drago le sonrió a Skyress que le devolvió la sonrisa causando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco, llegaron a una playa, en donde estaba extendido un mantel y Drago y Skyress se acercaron allí y se sentaron sobre él.

-¿Qué me querías de…?-No pudo terminar de preguntar, ya que Drago le había besado en los labios-¿D-doush… T-te…?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz cuando se separaron.

-Porque te amo-Le respondió sonriendo.

Iba a besarla de nuevo, pero Skyress se levantó de repente del suelo-No…-Susurró negando con la cabeza-Yo no siento lo mismo… Gomen nasai… –

Drago se levantó del suelo muy decepcionado-De-demo… Reconsidéralo por… –

-No te amo Drago, te quiero… Solo como a un hermano… –

-Demo…-Le tomó por los hombros-Skyress, Hydranoid no te ama y lo sabes –

Ella se soltó de su agarre sintiéndose herida retrocediendo unos pasos-¡Yo no amo a Hydranoid, él solo me consuela!… Es un gran amigo… ¡Yo amo!…-Bajó la mirada con una mano oprimiendo su pecho-Yo… Amo a Leo-kun… Amo a Leonidas… –

Drago sintió como si le derramaran un balde de agua fría en sima, en shock, cayó al suelo sentado aún sin asimilar lo que le dijo anteriormente la peliverde-Tú… ¿Amas a…? –

-Lo siento…-Susurró, estuvo a punto de irse, pero Drago la detuvo por la muñeca e hizo que lo encarara-¿Qué ocurre? –

-¿Por qué no yo?-Le preguntó seriamente.

-Es que… Con Leonidas tengo historia… Y contigo…-Sintió los labios de Drago sobre los suyos de nuevo, sintió que de los ojos de Drago se desbordaban varias lágrimas, sintió tristeza así que, cuando se separaron, lo abrazó con fuerza-Lo lamento mucho… Lo siento… –

-No… Lo entiendo…-Se separó de ella sujetándola por los hombros-¡¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?, respóndeme! –

Jamás le había gritado a nadie, JAMÁS, esa era la primera vez, y se sintió arrepentido de verla frente a él llorando, llena de miedo pero sorprendida, parecía herida y frágil-Corazón, eso es lo que tiene-Skyress se separó de él de golpe sintiéndose aún más herida que antes-Creo que me equivoqué contigo, siempre pensé que eras diferente a los demás, honorable y amable, además de arrogante e infantil cuando se debe, pensé que eras maduro… –

Miró de nuevo a la pareja, Leonidas le dio el peluche de un gato negro con ojos dorados _**(?)**_, recordó sus siguientes palabras, las que lo sellaron todo, no volvieron a hablarse desde entonces después de eso… _*Pero me equivoqué, eres igual que los otros… Un idiota machista y sin corazón que no entiende nada… Amo a Leonidas porque él siempre fue el que estaba a mi lado junto con Shun, porque sabía cómo me sentía al ser una de los cuatro últimos de mi especie después de la masacre que hicieron los Gundalianos, porque me apoyaba…*_ Luego había estado dispuesta a irse de allí, dejándolo triste y destrozado, con el corazón roto, pero dijo…

-¿No entiendes que Leonidas tampoco te ama?-Apretó los puños con varios mechones de su cabello proyectando sombras sobre sus ojos.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones y, enojada, se acercó a él hasta propiciarle una bofetada-Lo dices solo por enojo…-Dijo Skyress y él notó las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos, además de que estaba enojada.

Luego se marchó de allí, siendo él quien notó la variación en sus hombros, tensos y rectos, estaba nerviosa, triste, enojada; jamás la había visto así, nunca. Odiaba verla tan triste, y más siendo por su culpa, _la amaba _demasiado como para verla de esa forma. Miró de nuevo a la feliz pareja fuera del restaurante de la familia de Runo, Skyress le dio un beso en la mejilla a Leonidas, sintió repulsión, quería estar en su lugar, no que Leonidas recibiera esos besos de su parte. Skyress dirigió su mirada hacia él que la desvió de inmediato, ambos se acercaron al restaurante de la familia Misaky y entraron, siendo quien les saludó Tigrera.

-¡Ohaiyoo ya Leo-san, Sky-chan!-Saludó sonriente la peliblanca y abrazó a su amiga.

-Ohaiyoo ya Tig-Dijo Leonidas sonriendo como siempre, miró a su novia y le asintió, a lo que ella sonrió-Ohaiyoo ya Dan, Runo-Ambos le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa.

Notó cómo alguien se sentaba frente a él, aunque no quería mirar, pero sabía a la perfección quién era, razón por la cual no quiso hablar. Ambos se sumieron en un enorme silencio, ninguno quería decir algo, él simplemente quería que se fuera y que lo dejara tranquilo, no quería hablar con ella, no quería verla jamás. Le había traicionado, o eso pensaba, no era justo que prefiriera a un prohibido que a él, ¿Qué tenía el prohibido que él no lo tenía?-Corazón… Eso tiene…-Pues claro, tenía que hablar.

La miró con el seño fruncido, aunque más bien estaba intentando suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir-¿Qué quie…?-No pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió los labios de Skyress sobre los suyos. Saboreó con mucho cuidado aquellos labios rosados, intentando guardar en su memoria ese delicioso sabor: fríos pero a la vez cálidos, sabían a pólvora y ceniza; y era irónico, ya que siempre pensó que así sabrían, y es que ella era un fénix, un ave que renace de las cenizas. En verdad que era hermosa, cada vez más hermosa. Al fin la tenía allí, frente a él, besándolo, no quería separarse de ella, es más, quería profundizar el beso, pero sabía que no podía. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos-¿Doushte…?-Preguntó en un susurro, ambos estaban lo suficientemente separados como para hablar, pero lo suficientemente cerca como pare sentir el rose de sus labios.

-¿Qué sentiste?-Le preguntó sonriendo un poco.

-Algo hermoso-Respondió intentando besarla de nuevo, pero ella le dijo que no-¿Entonces… Doushte…? –

-Porque… Quería probar algo, probarte que… Yo no sentí mucho, no hubo chispa para mí-Dijo con tristeza, ya que temía cómo se pondría.

-Vuelvo a preguntar entonces… ¿Doushte? –

Cerró los ojos calmamente-Dime la verdad, ¿Qué sentiste? –

Drago bajó la mirada, porque, aunque fue lo que más deseó, no sintió nada importante-Nada… Sin chispa… –

-Exacto… ¿En verdad me amas?-Preguntó cuando se separaron, ella con una mano en la mejilla de Drago.

-Creo que no…-Dijo triste.

Skyress sonrió y se levantó del asiento acercándose a Leonidas que le esperó pacientemente en la puerta-Nos vemos otro día chicos-Le dedicó una mirada pícara a su amiga peliblanca.

Ella asintió y se acercó a Drago, que estaba más ensimismado en sus pensamientos que anteriormente-Hola…-Susurró.

-¿Eh…?-La miró por unos minutos-Oh… Hola Tigrera…-Regresó su vista a la ventana, viendo cómo Skyress y Leonidas se iban con sus compañeros Shun y Stacey _**(OC)**_ que iban agarrados de las manos-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó al sentir la mirada verde de su amiga sobre él.

-Y-yo…-Bajó la mirada-Tengo algo… Que decirte…-Dijo en un hilo de voz, pero que el pelirrojo escuchó.

-Habla-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Y-yo… E-tto… Yo…-Drago le tomó de las manos, por lo que ella se sonrojó aún más-Ai… Ai… ¡_**Ai Shiteru**_ Drago-kun! –

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, soltó las manos de Tigrera y la miró sorprendido, no se lo esperaba, así que solo le preguntó:-¿Desde cuándo? –

-Desde que nos vimos por primera vez-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Drago bajó la mirada, por primera vez no sabía que decir, no daba crédito a lo que escuchó-Ti-Tigrera yo… –

-Entiendo…-Dio un leve respingo y la miró, lloraba pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro-A quien amas es a Skyress… A mi mejor amiga… Y la amas aunque no te corresponde… –

-Y-yo… –

-Tranquilo… Todo está bien… Solo somos amigos… –

Vio cómo se levantaba y salía corriendo de allí, dejándolo preocupado, sintió cómo alguien posaba su mano sobre su hombro, alzó la vista y vio a Dan-Tranquilo… Ve con ella y dile todo, sin tartamudear –

Drago asintió con una sonrisa y la mirada más decidida que jamás había tenido, se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de allí buscando a Tigrera, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que estuviera lloviendo. Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían gritando su nombre, sí que era un idiota. Mientras la buscaba, a su cabeza le llegaron los recuerdos de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos: la batalla en la feria contra esos dos gemelos, cómo intentaron convencer a Dan y Runo que se hablaran de nuevo el día en que Dan se peleó con Shun, la batalla contra Julio, la pelea contra Klaus, Julio y Chan, la última batalla contra Naga, la despedida antes de convertirse en el núcleo de Vestroia, la forma en que Spectra derrotó a Baron, Nemus y a Tigrera, cuando los salvaron del castillo del príncipe Hydron…

En todo momento Tigrera estaba allí, con él, apoyándolo y amándolo en silencio, de la misma forma en que él amaba a Skyress, pero ya no más, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Skyress, no amaba a su amiga, la que fue como una hermana mayor para él… No… Él amaba a otra persona y recordaba a la perfección su forma humana ya que la veía bastante seguido: su cabello blanco, sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus labios rosas, la típica dureza que siempre portab pero que inmediatamente desaparecía cuando hablaban los dos. Juntos. Fue entonces cuando lo notó… _**Y es que él cuando era niño, pensaba que las niñas eran una molestia, luego con los peleadores conoció a Skyress que no le correspondió, pero al final, destrozado, descubrió que a quien amaba siempre estaba preocupada por él, porque su verdadero amor era un tigre**_… Él amaba a Tigrera…

Se detuvo de golpe con la respiración agitada de tanto correr, al fin se detuvo ya que, en el parque de Wardington, estaba ella, sentada en una banca llorando. Tomó aire, era ahora o nunca, si no se lo decía podría perderla, y perder al amor de su vida no era una opción, así que, con decisión y sin remordimiento, gritó:-¡TE AMO TIGRERA! –

Fue cuando la nombrada le miró y se acercó corriendo hacia él-¿Enserio?-Preguntó ilusionada.

-Sí…-La tomó de las manos llevándolas a su pecho-Al fin noté que mi corazón solo late por ti, lamento no haberlo notado jamás, pero estaba cegado, pero al fin lo noté… La persona a quien amo eres tú…-La besó dulcemente en los labios-¿Me correspondes?-Preguntó cuando por fin se separaron, estaban lo suficientemente lejos para hablar pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el roce de sus labios.

-Claro que sí…-Volvieron a besarse, ella pasó sus brazos por sobre sus hombros mientras que él la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, así profundizaron el beso.

-Te amo…-Susurró cuando se separaron, aún con sus labios rosándose.

-Y yo a ti… Drago-kun –

Y allí volvieron a besarse, bajo la lluvia y con la luna como única testigo de su amor, dedicándoles su luz en esa noche oscura y lluviosa, la noche cuando por fin aceptaron sus sentimientos por el otro, esa noche en la que Drago, por fin, descubrió a _**Su Verdadero Amor**_…

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta acá, espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente... ^^**_

_**Mataneee... ^^**_


End file.
